Wammy's blues
by Nevermind555
Summary: Mello a toujours été numéro un. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Near. A cet instant, tout bascule pour le blond.
1. L'avènement de Nate, la chute de Mihaël

**Wammy's blues**

 _Chapitre 1 : L'avènement de Nate, la chute de Mihaël_

Le rez-de-chaussée est lugubre. Elle y avance en hésitant, comme si elle marchait à reculons.  
Son dos se cogne à Roger : "Allons... qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?"  
Oui ? qu'est-ce qui lui fait peur au juste ? Les endroits inconnus. Elle a horreur des lieux où elle n'a pas encore ses marques ; ce fait la pousse à réagir un peu comme un animal traqué.  
Ici, les gens lui paraissent aussi insipides que l'endroit. Ils sont... studieux. Ici, les murs semblent dormir, les livres tenir leurs secrets ; les pensionnaires en paraissent presque transparents. Seul le sifflement du vent dans les feuilles jaunies semble vivant.

Elle traîne dans les couloirs, rasant pratiquement les murs. L'ennui l'accable.  
Et puis soudain... elle le voit ! elle ne voit que lui en fait !... parce que, dans cet environnement stérile, il est le seul à paraître vivant, à dégager quelque chose d'aussi fort !...

Elle le surprend à l'écart, près du grand chêne, le nez au vent, la brise jouant avec ses cheveux blonds, son habit sombre flottant autour de ses membres.  
C'est un flash ; une apparition !...  
Elle tente de s'en approcher mais il détecte son pas lorsqu'elle s'aventure dans son périmètre. Comme un animal sauvage, il se met en mouvement. Que lui vaudra l'outrage de passer outre la barrière de son territoire ?  
C'est une main ouverte qui s'abat juste sous son cou pour la rejeter loin de lui. Elle chancelle mais ne tombe pas.  
Un sourire terrible s'affiche sur les lèvres du blond ; un curieux mélange de défi et cruauté, autant que de méfiance et qui sonne comme un murmure : "Ose !"  
Dans son extrême suffisance, il ne daigne même pas lui adresser la parole. Et pourquoi le ferait-il alors que ses yeux disent tout ?  
Il passe son chemin, son corps agile adoptant des mouvements félins.  
Un camarade bien attentionné la rejoint : "Fais pas gaffe. Mello est comme ça avec tout le monde. Il se la pète parce qu'il est numéro 1 ici."

Elle reste debout pendant des heures, dos plaqué contre la porte de la chambre qu'on lui attribue.  
Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi seule.  
Des larmes viennent finalement rouler sur ses joues. Le sentiment d'échec est immense, autant que le sentiment d'abandon.  
Puis la colère vient prendre le relais. Des idées de fuite... échapper à tout ça. Sortir du cauchemar.  
A passer sa nuit à épier tout ce qui était passible de bouger depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, elle surprend le blond à faire le mur avec un autre pensionnaire.  
"Eh ! elle va cafter !"  
"T'inquiète, Matt. Si elle s'y aventure, je te raconte pas ce qui l'attend !"

Tous en rangs devant l'escalier principal.  
Les seuls à trouver risible le pompeux de la situation : le blond et son camarade.  
Le directeur de l'établissement soupire mais ne les reprend pas. On ne reprend pas le numéro 1 !  
Arrive un jeune garçon aussi étrange que secret : d'emblée on l'appelle Near. Car ici, pas question de s'appeler par les prénoms de baptême !  
"Même dans l'alphabet, ma lettre se trouve avant la sienne !" annonce sournoisement et distinctement le blond Mello.  
Profitant de l'arrivée du nouveau venu, le directeur de l'institution improvise une séance de photographies : en groupe puis individuellement. Il déclare qu'avec cette ultime venue, le groupe est au complet. Effectivement, durant les prochaines années, aucun arrivant ne fit son apparition.

Le blond, négligemment installé sur sa chaise, attend la distribution des copies.  
Confiant jusqu'au bout des ongles, il patiente avec une mine masquant avec peine la satisfaction de sa supériorité sur ses camarades, les toisant d'un air hautain.  
"Near ! bravo mon garçon ! tu les bats tous haut la main !"  
Le blond manque de s'étaler de sa chaise, reste un moment bouche bée, yeux agrandis voire exorbités.  
"Mello. Tu es deuxième."  
Ses pupilles semblent fixer un point... un point blanc... un point qui ne devrait pas exister.  
"Mello, tu te sens bien ?" s'inquiète son camarade Matt.  
D'un trait, le fougueux félin se met debout, bousculant sa chaise qui se renverse. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le point blanc... cette chose qui vient de lui ravir la victoire.  
Il se précipite à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, se dirigeant promptement vers les sanitaires pour y rendre tout le contenu de son estomac sous l'effet d'une contrariété sans nom !  
Ses points serrés contre le carrelage au point de faire blanchir ses jointures, les yeux révulsés de dégoût, l'estomac torturé et les tripes réclamant déjà vengeance d'un moyen ou d'un autre, Mello entame sa chute. L'ange est désormais déchu.


	2. L'insoutenable lourdeur de l'être

_Chapitre 2 : L'insoutenable lourdeur de l'être_

"Mello ! ho Mello ! Ouvre, bordel !"  
"Fous-moi la paix, Matt !"  
"Te flanque pas dans des états pareils !"  
"Dégage ! laisse-moi !" hurle une voix exaspérée derrière la porte close.  
Elle apparaît à l'étage, son épaule traînant contre le mur.  
Le rouquin l'observe à travers les verres de ses lunettes.  
Elle s'arrête pile en face de la porte, appuyée contre le mur opposé.  
"Circule." souffle le rouquin à la silhouette élancée.  
Autant qu'elle le laisse en tête à tête avec la charmante porte.  
Elle a déjà en tête son prochain méfait : se rendre dans la chambre noire où Roger développe les photos du groupe. Hors de question qu'elle apparaisse sur une quelconque photo !  
Hop ! crocheter la serrure est un jeu d'enfant. Il aurait été bien utile que quelqu'un monde la garde ; pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé ce service au rouquin au lieu de le regarder s'esquinter sur la porte ?  
Fort heureusement, à cette heure, les cours ont repris et elle ne s'y rend que lorsque bon lui semble ; une attitude que le directeur a de plus en plus de mal à admettre et tolérer.  
Elle en profite pour longer l'étage intermédiaire. Là, près de la fenêtre inondée de lumière, se tient une fille : allongée sur le dos, jambes croisées, montées contre le mur.  
"S'lut. T'es pas en cours ?"  
"Je te retourne la question."  
"Sieur Roger dit que ma position pour réfléchir n'a pas sa place en salle de cours."  
"Ce que je confirme..."  
Un rire franc.  
"Comment tu t'appelles ?"  
"Roger ne m'a pas encore trouvé de pseudo. Mais je m'attends au pire..."  
"Moi c'est Liana."  
Elle rompt son étrange position.  
"Je serai éternellement reconnaissante à Roger pour mon pseudo."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce qu'il commence par un 'L', pardi !"  
Mine déconfite de son interlocutrice.  
"Attends ! tu ne connais pas L. ?"  
"Jamais entendu parler."  
"Remarque, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais vu et il n'existe aucune représentation de lui ici mais... j'ai entendu sa voix... je lui ai parlé."  
"Comment as-tu pu parler à quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu ?"  
"Par l'intermédiaire de l'ordinateur qui se trouve en salle multimédia au rez-de-chaussée."  
Elle se lève : "Ma parole ! Roger est vraiment un piètre directeur avec les nouveaux venus ! allez, viens. Je vais te faire visiter."  
"J'aimerai d'abord ranger quelque chose dans ma chambre..."  
"OK. Retrouve-moi en bas."

Au moment où elles se mirent à sillonner les couloirs, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit : "Ah, Liana... justement je voulais..."  
"Je m'en occupe !" coupa-t-elle.  
"Ca tombe bien... je suis appelé à l'étage. Mello est en pleine crise, m'a-t-on dit."  
"Oh ho ! la petite bombe blonde a encore fait un clash ?" dit-elle avec un clin d'œil "... les caprices d'un jeune premier..." ajoute-t-elle, certaine de son fait.  
"Détrompe-toi. Il n'est plus le premier et c'est bien ça qui pose problème." dit le directeur en verrouillant son bureau. Alors qu'il prenait son pas le plus pressé, il revint soudainement en arrière : "Ah ! Désormais, nous t'appellerons Hope." dit-il à l'attention de la nouvelle venue.  
"Tu vois... ce n'est pas la mort !..." renchérit Liana.

"Mello ! Mello, sors immédiatement de cette chambre !"  
Alors que le directeur tambourinait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant à la porte, cette dernier s'ouvrit.  
Le blond semblait avoir pris de l'âge en l'espace de quelques heures - toute manifestation enfantine et insouciante ayant quitté ses traits, la gravité marquant à présent son regard.  
"Mello..."  
"Ça va." dit le jeune garçon en passant le directeur figé dans le couloir.  
"Tu vas bien ?" s'enquiert immédiatement le rouquin.  
Aucune réponse de son camarade qu'il suit malgré tout.  
Les deux garçons prirent la direction du rez-de-chaussée.  
En chemin, le rouquin demanda à son camarade s'il comptait coller son poing dans la figure de ce Near.  
Réponse laconique du blond : "Near ? C'est qui ça, Near ?"


	3. Tournant décisif

_Chapitre 3 : Tournant décisif_

Qui pouvait assister aux regards successifs adressés par Mello-le-blond à Near se demanderait dans combien de secondes le plus âgé des deux allait bondir et arracher les yeux au plus jeune !  
La guerre était désormais ouverte et déclarée ; elle sera impitoyable et sanglante.  
Au fur et à mesure des cours, la victoire de Near devint de plus en plus évidente et écrasante, plongeant Mello dans des états indescriptibles.  
A la Wammy's, les pensionnaires faisaient gorge chaude de la concurrence opposant les deux génies.  
Mello, d'un caractère plutôt combattif et obstiné, résolut de se battre bec et ongles contre la puissance montante que représentait Near.  
Ce qui paraissait être d'une facilité déconcertante pour le petit génie tout habillé de blanc représentait des heures de travail pour son rival tout vêtu de noir.  
Liana n'échappait pas non plus à la brûlante envie de garnir de commentaires - plus ou moins justifiés - la rubrique du journal amateur de l'établissement traitant de la concurrence féroce entre Near / Mello. Le directeur interdit la sortie de ce numéro. Quant aux exemplaires ayant échappé à son contrôle, Mello eut tôt fait de les récupérer tous pour s'en essuyer le derrière !  
La question la plus pertinente de Liana concernait le fait de savoir si oui ou non Near tirait satisfaction de cette situation conflictuelle.  
Bientôt, dans l'esprit du blond, "redevenir numéro 1" céda la place à "battre Near". A tout prix. Par tous les moyens. Y compris les plus bas.

Hope, que le conflit Near / Mello passionnait secrètement, s'aperçut rapidement que, parallèlement à sa course aux meilleurs résultats, Mello commençait à prendre de l'indépendance.  
Observatrice, elle pensait que Mello préparait sa future sortie de la Wammy's.  
Le jeune garçon revenait souvent, tard dans la soirée, les bras chargés de paquets.  
Sa curiosité éveillée, elle se rendit directement devant la porte du blond, sous le seuil de laquelle filtrait une lumière rasante. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna le bouton de la porte qui s'ouvrit.  
Elle tomba sur le regard aussi glacé qu'acéré du blond qui se tenait là, debout devant un miroir fêlé en divers endroits, à essayer des vêtements.  
Il laissa tomber au sol le haut moulant qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler pour se ruer sur elle, l'attrapant par le poignet pour la tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre en étouffant une envolée de mots grossiers.  
La porte claqua derrière elle et l'autre main du jeune garçon vint fermement maintenir les cheveux de Hope. La colère, intense, brûlant en lui tel un feu violent, l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux, contrairement à sa bouche scellée par la rage, parlaient, eux. Ses poings aussi : compacts, prêts à s'abattre sur l'importune.  
Ainsi... c'était cela un Mello en colère ? c'était cela côtoyer le garçon le plus secret de la Wammy's ?  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?!"  
"Mon nom c'est Hope, abruti."  
L'insulte n'était pas anodine. Juste pour apprécier le degré d'agressivité adverse...  
C'est une gifle monumentale qui s'abat en lieu et place du coup de poing attendu.  
Le temps de s'en remettre.  
"C'est à moi de te demander ce que tu fiches, Mello ! tu t'apprêtes à quitter la Wammy's ? à t'effacer devant ton rival ?! c'est ça que tu te prépares à faire ?!"  
"De quoi j'me mêle ?!"  
"Parce que là, franchement, laisse-moi te dire que..."  
Une claque vient frapper la joue du beau blondinet.  
"... ce n'est vraiment pas digne de toi !"  
La surprise souffle le gamin qui la jette brutalement au sol.  
Un croche-patte rapide le fait douloureusement rejoindre le parquet abîmé.  
Vif, il vient la chevaucher et cette fois c'est le poing qui s'abat : "Je vous merde, toi et ton avis !"  
La rage raccourcit leur souffle. Mello a les dents si serrées qu'il pourrait toutes se les casser d'un coup s'il venait à exercer un peu plus de pression.  
Il finit par se relever : "Hope. Tu parles d'un espoir !..." souffle-t-il, à la fois cynique et méprisant.  
Au fond, elle est flattée qu'il ait retenu son nom. Les gens dont Mello s'en fout, deviennent à ses yeux aussi anonymes et transparents que des fantômes.  
"Je ne me casse pas devant Near, pour ton information, Hope. Sérieusement, tu penses vraiment que je vais attendre d'avoir 15 ans pour me tirer de ce trou à rats ?!"  
Soudain, une série de bip-bip les tirèrent de leur discussion animée. Le geek Matt, inséparable de Mello, se tenait en bas du lit, dos appuyé contre la traverse, yeux rivés sur l'écran lumineux. Le silence soudainement revenu lui parut suspect : "Continuez comme si je n'étais pas là." déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi basse que lasse. Sa présence si discrète avait échappé à Hope.  
Mello soupira, tira la couette du lit pour la placer de travers et s'y installa d'une bien curieuse manière : tête reposant sur le bord du lit, mains aux paumes tournées vers le plafond, jambes pliées de chaque côté du corps : "J'boufferai bien du chocolat..." couina-t-il. "Y'en avait plus en cuisine." répliqua son ami Matt.

Humilié, bafoué, incapable de surpasser Near, Mello s'en prend rapidement aux autres. Au fur et à mesure de ses assauts répétés envers ses camarades, Mello prend conscience d'un point terrifiant : il a du pouvoir sur les autres ; ou en tout cas, il ne laisse pas indifférent. Il se découvre également un talent pour échafauder des plans visant à semer aussi bien le doute que la pagaille en partie adverse. Mello s'aperçoit que plus le plan est tordu, plus l'impact est grand. Il se met à privilégier ce qui fera sa force : l'effet de surprise (ce qui revient à frapper là où l'on s'y attend le moins) ainsi que le no-limit (qui consiste à poursuivre là où d'autres abandonneraient). A la Wammy's, Mello n'est certes plus le numéro 1 mais est devenu une véritable terreur qui aime sentir l'effroi dans les yeux de ses camarades. Trembler devant Mello équivaut à se récolter le double de la peine encourue. Simple mais efficace, le blond peaufine ses plans machiavéliques jusqu'au détail le plus infime pour voir la crainte se figer sur les traits d'un visage ou les yeux s'embuer de larmes pour les plus faibles. Non content de sévir sur ses camarades d'infortune, Mello teste également son pouvoir dévastateur sur les adultes. Du jour au lendemain, "Monsieur Roger" et le vouvoiement de rigueur firent place à "Roger" accompagné d'un tutoiement déplacé. Le directeur ne broncha pas - ou si peu... confortant Mello dans ses choix de rébellion et de règne par le chaos.


	4. Tornade blonde et pirate informatique

_Chapitre 4 : Tornade blonde et pirate informatique_

Certain de ses assises et sûr de son effet, la Tornade Blonde se met en marche... et broie tout sur son passage.  
La Wammy's - ou plutôt son personnel et ses pensionnaires sont devenus les terrains de jeux favoris de ce diable dont la démence ne paraît visible que dans ses pupilles qui se rétractent à vue d'œil ou un rictus - fugace certes - dénotant une belle idée noire.  
A côté de cela, le dénommé M. se met à cultiver un goût particulier pour certaines tenues : outre le fait de toujours s'être paré de teintes sombres, le voici qui revêt des jeans slim, tailles basses et hauts moulants. Il va s'en dire qu'avec son corps sec, Mello peut se permettre toutes les audaces sans que cela ne devienne grossier ou, pire, ridicule.

Quant à Hope, mal en prit au directeur de lui avoir insufflé un intérêt pour l'informatique... surfer sur le net, exploiter les logiciels, faire de la programmation, etc. tout cela lui parut bien fade à côté de ce qu'elle appelle communément "l'Art Ultime" à savoir le piratage informatique.

"Anthony. Tu resteras en fin de cours. Cela t'apprendra à copier sur ton voisin."  
"Mais... mais Monsieur ! j'ai rien fait !"  
Petit sourire en coin du blond Mello.  
"Très bien. Je te donne une page de devoirs supplémentaires pour mentir effrontément !"  
"Monsieur ! je vous jure... j'ai pas copié sur Alex !"  
"Je te conseille de te taire, Anthony ! les preuves sont là !" conclut le professeur en balançant la copie sous le nez de l'élève.  
Sourire élargi du blond.  
Alors que le professeur regagne le tableau noir, Mello se retourne vers le concerné : "Ça, ça t'apprendra à me balancer à Roger." souffle-t-il assez bas pour ne pas être entendu du professeur. Quant aux autres élèves, Mello s'en cogne ; aucun d'entre eux n'osera le dénoncer de toutes manières.  
"Monsieur ! c'est Mello qui a fait le coup !" hurle l'élève en pointant le blond du doigt.  
"Tu mens et tu accuses ton camarade injustement."  
Visage faussement innocent de Mello.  
Témoin de toute la scène, Hope se dit que Mello développe là un talent insoupçonné dans l'art de berner son monde. Elle se rappelle maintenant qu'Anthony avait effectivement dénoncé les escapades répétées de Mello auprès du directeur de l'établissement. Le retour de bâton, ou plutôt la vengeance fomentée par ce dernier, est sans appel. Sans ciller, Mello n'hésite pas à enfoncer une à une les personnes qui lui font de l'ombre ou qui lui nuisent d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Hope se demande quel sort attend Near car pour l'heure, Mello ne semble pas encore décidé à sévir. Et puis faire du mal à Near semble... si difficile. Ce gamin vit dans une bulle qui l'isole de tout, y compris de lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, Near est toujours numéro un, ses notes frisant la perfection.

Le regard dément du blond se pose sur la petite chose blanche qui joue au fond de la salle de détente.  
Un camarade passe devant le sofa. Croche-patte du blond.  
"Eeh ! mais j't'ai rien fait, Mello !"  
"Pourquoi ? Faut une raison, maintenant ?!" répond une voix sifflante "Dégage !"  
Le gamin s'en va en pleurant.  
"T'as pas peur qu'il aille se plaindre chez Monsieur Roger ?" interroge le geek.  
"J'y peux rien s'il se casse la gueule dans les escaliers, moi." affirme le blond d'un ton blasé.  
Arrive Linda qui se penche sur Near, intéressée par ses activités.  
"Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, l'autre demeurée ?" interroge le blond.  
"J'sais pas... il fait peut-être penser à un ours en peluche."  
"La vérité c'est qu'ils sont aussi timbrés l'un que l'autre." annonce le blond en fouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer une barre chocolatée et y croquer, plein de hargne "Ouais, ça doit être ça : entre timbrés, ils se comprennent."  
"OUAIS !"  
Le blond fait un saut : "T'es malade, Matt ?!" hurle-t-il à son ami.  
"Nan ! j'suis enfin parvenu au level ultime ! franchement, j'améliore mon temps !"  
"Aussi tarés les uns que les autres..." ronchonne Mello.

"Hem ! Hope... j'aimerai que tu t'intéresses à des activités plus saines que le piratage informatique... ceci peut devenir gênant si l'on parvient à remonter jusqu'à nous... oui, vraiment, cela nous mettrait dans un embarras certain vis-à-vis de la loi..." dit le directeur en essuyant ses lunettes après y avoir déposé un nuage de buée.  
"N'ayez crainte, Monsieur..."  
"Ah..."  
"... personne ne peut remonter jusqu'à moi." annonce-t-elle fièrement tandis qu'il se tasse sur lui-même avec un soupir las.  
"Là n'est pas la question, Hope. Cela doit cesser."

"Matt ?"  
Le no-life lève brièvement les yeux de sa console : "Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, Hope ?"  
Regard suspicieux du blond Mello.  
"Privée d'ordi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu pourrais m'arranger le coup ?"  
"J'vois mal..."  
"Pas de problème. Je te trouverai ça." intervient le blond en coupant la parole à son ami "... donne-moi trois jours et je te ramènerai un portable flambant neuf. Matt s'occupera de la connexion."  
Hope tape des mains : "Merci les garçons !" puis s'éloigne en sautillant.  
Mello la suit des yeux puis revient à Matt : "Timbrée, elle aussi."  
"Curieux comme ta voix change lorsque tu dis ça d'elle..."  
Le poing de Mello s'abat sur la tête du rouquin : "Abruti !"


	5. Bosses et bonbons

_Chapitre 5 : Bosses et bonbons_

Le blond Mello la regarde pianoter sur les touches tout en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat brut.  
" _Merde ! j'ai pas pensé qu'elle squatterait jour et nuit notre chambre étant donné que la connexion s'y trouve_..."  
"Ehh ! tu voudrais pas décoller de temps en temps ?"  
"Pourquoi ? J'empiète sur ton espace vital ?"  
"Pas qu'un peu !"  
Hope se lève. D'un pas mécanique, elle se dirige vers la porte de la chambre et quitte la pièce sans un mot.  
C'est dans l'arrière cour de l'institution qu'elle trouve une nouvelle occupation : un cours très instructif sur les moteurs - le fondateur de l'établissement, M. Wammy Quillsh, possède en effet quelques belles automobiles de collection. Après avoir suivi avec attention plusieurs heures de cours dispensées par un mécano chevronné, Hope met pour la première fois les mains dans le cambouis... et ceci semble plutôt lui réussir ; noire jusqu'aux coudes, certes, mais large sourire sur les lèvres.  
Elle regarde ses mains en se rendant jusqu'aux sanitaires et songe soudainement qu'il serait fort amusant de badigeonner de graisse noircie le visage blanc de Mello ! cette idée la fait encore plus furieusement sourire, surtout lorsqu'elle considère la colère et les conséquences qu'un tel geste entraîneraient !...  
Son lavage de mains terminé, revenant sur ses pas, elle est attirée par un rassemblement accompagné d'un brouhaha qui enfle de minute en minute.  
Elle saisit quelques bribes : "Liana... partie... prof d'anglais..."  
Devant elle, deux camarades chuchotent : "Je me disais aussi qu'ils avaient une attitude étrange ces derniers temps... mais Liana était en droit de le faire... elle avait 15 ans révolus." et l'autre : "Oui mais le prof, lui, en avait 35. C'est du détournement de mineure !"

Matt remonte, les bras chargés de chocolats sous des formes très variées : "C'est la zone là en bas, Mel. Liana s'est barrée avec un prof, semble-t-il."  
Le blond attrape une barre de chocolat et la déballe : "Et l'autre ?"  
"Near ?"  
"Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu sais pertinemment de qui je parle ?!"  
Le geek recueille avec délice sa console entre les mains et désactive le mode pause : "s'est pris d'affection pour un rubbik's cube."  
Dans la tête de Mello, les idées noires circulent à toute allure... "humilier Near... un truc bien puissant qui le laisse sur le carreau... qu'il souffre... qu'il supplie... qu'il me supplie !..."  
Le craquage du chocolat devient de plus en plus hargneux.  
"T'as déjà jeté un œil à l'ordi de Hope ?" demande soudainement le blond.  
"Non. M'intéresse pas."  
"Matt. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'elle a foutu dans cette bécane."  
"Attends un moment, Mello... là j'étais bien gentil de te chercher des chocolats restants en cuisine... alors tu me lâches. Je finis d'abord ma partie." aboie le no-life sans adresser un regard à son camarade dont les yeux viennent de rouler.  
Le blond vêtu de noir se lève, coince le restant de sa barre de chocolat entre les dents, soulève des deux mains les lunettes de conduite maintenues par une bande élastique sur le haut du front du geek pour les lâcher d'un coup sec, brutalement. "Aïe !"  
"Matt. Tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter."

"Mellooooo ! Mellooooo ! elle est là ! elle arrive !"  
Le blond se balance son propre oreiller sur la tête : "La ferme, Matt ! vas-y si ça te chante !... mais fous-moi la paix !"  
"Et comment donc que j'y vais ! elle nous donne toujours des sucettes !"  
La porte claque tandis que Mello se redresse : "Comme un âne appâté par une carotte..." soupire-t-il.  
Mello regarde par la fenêtre ce spectacle qu'il juge pathétique : une vieille femme qui distribue des friandises aux gamins agglutinés contre le portail de l'institution : "Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'apporte jamais de chocolat, cette sorcière..."  
Mello sort de la chambre. Il croise Hope : "T'es pas en bas comme les autres, toi ?"  
"Parce que la vieille aux bonbons s'y trouve ?"  
"Ouais. Matt devrait être un chien. En tout cas, il a leur flair : il la sent à des kilomètres à la ronde, cette vieille chouette."  
Les deux rebelles de la Wammy's descendent les escaliers côte à côte.  
"T'as demandé à Matt de yeuter mon ordi ?"  
"Moi ? Quelle idée."  
"Tu mens effrontément, Mello."  
"Je te merde."  
Arrivés en bas des marches, Mello lui fait un geste qui signifie qu'elle doit aller chercher de l'air dans un autre périmètre que le sien.  
Le blond s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la salle commune. Ses yeux se posent sur Near qui joue calmement dans son coin.  
Un des gamins est aussi présent : Oliver qui se fait appeler Bulldozer.  
"Hé, Mello..."  
Le blond l'ignore royalement, mains dans ses poches, épaule droite contre l'encadrure.  
"... ton rêve c'est de saquer Near, pas vrai ?"  
Le gamin, qui fait le double du poids de Mello, s'approche de Near et donne un grand coup de pied dans le robot que Near vient de monter pièce après pièce.  
Patiemment, le petit Near les ramasse une à une. Le gamin lui écrase alors la main. Near émet un petit cri.  
"Laisse-le, Bull."  
Mais le gosse demeure stérile à l'ordre de Mello.  
"T'es sourd ?!"  
Le cri de Near devient de plus en plus aigu.  
Mello retrousse ses manches et fonce sur ledit Oliver, le poussant violemment.  
"Ehhh ! mais t'es pas bien ?!"  
Mello respire bruyamment ; son sang ne fait qu'un tour.  
Ses poings serrés montent au niveau de sa poitrine.  
"Tu fais pas le poids, Mello !"  
"Tu veux parier, Bull ?!"  
Ni d'une ni de deux, Oliver bondit sur Mello et la bagarre s'engage.  
Sous-estimer Mello et son caractère explosif peut être très pénalisant... voire fatal. Il est vif, souple et ses poings s'abattent toujours là où la douleur est la plus percutante.  
Oliver finit par s'écrouler parterre, serrant son estomac douloureux : "Enfoiré !"  
Mello se redresse. Regard à Near : "Te méprend pas sur moi. Je ne laisserai à personne d'autre le soin de te savourer comme je m'apprête à le faire prochainement, Near."


	6. Ecran de fumée

_Chapitre 6 : Écran de fumée_

"Eh, Matt ! tu me couvres si Roger s'en mêle, OK ?"  
"Ouais... plan habituel ?"  
"Plan habituel." dit-il en achevant de façonner la forme factice d'un corps sous la couverture.  
Matt charge une nouvelle cartouche de jeu dans sa console et le voilà reparti pour des heures...  
Lorsque son camarade ouvre la porte de la chambre, le geek semble soudain parcourut d'un courant électrique : "Mel... essaye de ne pas revenir avec un oeil au beurre noir... j'ai toujours un mal fou à expliquer à Roger de quelle manière tu as pu te faire ça en tombant simplement du lit !..."  
Petit sourire de Mello, pas un mot en réponse, simplement le claquement de la porte.  
"Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ce qu'il veut ?..." Le rouquin n'approfondit pas... c'était ainsi.

"Eh toi !"  
Le blond se retourna vaguement : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
"Ici, c'est le territoire de Chad."  
"Ravi de l'apprendre."  
"5 livres sterling pour passer."  
Mello détailla rapidement le gaillard... il devait être de près de 2 ans son aîné... costaud...  
"Boss Chad ?... jamais entendu parler."  
L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds.  
"Lorsque tu rackettes, essaye au moins de le faire en ton nom." lâche Mello, d'humeur à chercher des crosses.  
Démasqué, le racketteur se saisit d'une batte.  
Aïe ! imprévu !... songe Mello.  
"Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends à fermer ta grande gueule, toi !"

Crac !  
"Mello ?" le geek vient de se dresser, les sens à l'affût.  
La porte se referme. On avance péniblement sur le parquet qui craque.  
Matt appuie sur l'interrupteur. Mello avance en se tenant les côtes.  
Le no-life saute du lit pour se porter au secours de son ami. Ce dernier se pince les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur lorsque les mains de son camarade se posent sur ses côtes.  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?!"  
Mello, rassemblant ses forces, le repousse brusquement : "Ça va ! t'es pas ma mère !" couine-t-il avant d'échouer sur son lit en gémissant comme un petit vieux.  
"T'es blessé ?"  
"C'est rien... ça va passer."  
"Arrête de déconner !" grogne Matt, anxieux.  
Sans attendre l'accord de son ami, il soulève le pull noir pour y découvrir des traces rougeâtres. Irrité par l'attitude de Matt, Mello lui assène un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui propulse le geek au loin et fait grimacer Mello de douleur : "Enfoiré ! t'approche pas !"  
Matt ouvre la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!" grince Mello entre ses dents.  
"Vais chercher l'infirmière."  
"Reste là ! si tu fais ça..."  
Le geek sent que ses nerfs lâchent. Calmement, il referme la porte : "Ecoute-moi bien, tête de mule : j'en ai ma claque de couvrir tes arrières sans arrêt ! j'en ai marre de te voir rentrer couvert de bleus ou pire parce que t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te battre en ville !"  
"Merde ! tu crois que les amis servent à quoi, pauvre nase ?!"  
"Je ne suis ton ami que lorsque ça t'arrange. Et tout fonctionne de cette manière avec toi : tout doit graviter autour de ta petite personne ! les autres tu t'en moques ou tu t'en sers ! Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, Mello ? tu crèveras. Seul."  
"Non, Matt... tu seras toujours là pour moi... toujours."  
Pris au dépourvu par cette révélation éclair, le geek descend ses lunettes sur ses yeux - comme si cette éphémère barrière pouvait le préserver de la sagacité de son ami : "Bon... j'vais voir ce que je peux dégoter à l'infirmerie."

"Hmm... c'est très intéressant, ça..."  
Hope a un sourire élargi lorsqu'elle parvient à pénétrer le système de l'institution. Rapidement, elle cherche un chemin jusqu'aux dossiers des élèves.  
Access denied.  
Et merde ! il faut une clef !... ce qui veut dire : encore des heures entières de travail... sans que le succès ne soit assuré...  
Elle rabat le battant du portable et songe à ce que les dossiers pourraient contenir : les moyennes des élèves... les commentaires des professeurs... peut-être quelques données privées...  
"Essaye avec 348WRE2589RRGF." annonce le geek.  
"Pardon ?"  
Il soupire : "Clef. Programme de l'institution." énonce-t-il mot par mot, comme si rajouter du texte était superflu. "Ne t'attend cependant pas à trouver des perles. Le système contient très peu de données personnelles."  
"Je vois... dis donc, Matt... ton véritable nom, c'est quoi ?"  
Il se cale contre la barre transversale du lit : "Te fous pas de moi, Hope." dit-il en lâchant son jeu vidéo pour aller à la fenêtre, chevauchant le lit. Il ouvre un carreau avant de fouiller dans sa poche pour en tirer un paquet de cigarettes. Calmement, il s'en grille une. Hope le rejoint : "Fais pas ton égoïste, Matt."  
"Arrête ! tu vas encore t'étouffer !..."  
"Passe !"


	7. Gone

_Chapitre 7 : Gone_

"Eh, Mello ! faudrait p't être qu'tu descendes manger." ose le geek.  
"Fous-moi la paix, Matt."  
"Mello... ça fait des heures que ça dure..."  
"La ferme ! j'en ai presque terminé, là."  
"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ?" s'interroge le no-life devant les notes prises frénétiquement par son camarade.  
Le blond termine de griffonner une page et se redresse : "Cette fois, je suis sûr de frapper dans le 1000 avec Near. Crois-moi, après un coup pareil, il ne se relèvera pas." annonce triomphalement le blond, s'attendant presque à des applaudissements.  
"J'y crois pas... t'en es encore à ruminer cette histoire ?" s'exclame le video gamer en se laissant tomber sur son lit : "On ne peut plus parler de rancune dans ton cas."  
"T'y piges rien, Matt."  
"Si, je capte. Ton orgueil, toujours ton orgueil. Tu ne distingues même plus ce qui est important. Je trouve ça profondément regrettable." annonce amèrement Matt en se saisissant de sa console de jeu.  
"Ne me dis pas de quelle manière je dois me conduire. Là, je m'occupe de Near et ensuite..."  
"... ensuite, tu te rendras compte de la valeur des choses que lorsque tu les auras perdues."

"Matt ? Matt !"  
Mello balaie la chambre du regard.  
"Matt ! abruti, arrête ça !"  
Aucune réponse.  
"Matt ?"  
Hope se glisse derrière Mello : "Pourquoi tout ce raffut ?"  
Mello referme la porte de la chambre : "T'as vu Matt ?"  
"Non. Pas aujourd'hui."

Mello s'installe sur le bord du lit.  
Matt demeure introuvable.  
"... se rendre compte de la valeur des choses... lorsqu'elles ne sont plus là... Enfoiré !"  
Parcourant du regard la chambre, il remarque un papier qui dépasse d'un bouquin sur lequel figure l'inscription suivante : "Mail : 00447778153368".

Aux actions dévastatrices s'ajoute à présent une mélancolie qui ne quitte plus Mello depuis le départ de Matt.  
Ce soir là, l'oreille du blond était collée à la porte du bureau du directeur.  
"Mello est insupportable ! il faut le reprendre, ce gamin, et vite !"  
"Il faut comprendre qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes..."  
"Vous ne pouvez continuer à agir de la sorte, même s'il est le deuxième prétendant appelé à succéder à L."  
"Deuxième..." grogne Mello, serrant les dents de rage "Toujours deuxième."  
"Monsieur Roger, il faut sévir à l'égard de Mello avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"  
"Je... je vais tâcher de prendre les mesures nécessaires."  
Les poings de Mello se serrent, faisant saillir les veines bleutées sur la peau blanche.

"Arrête ça, Mello !"  
Le gamin attrape la balle qui vient de frapper violemment son crâne pour la renvoyer à son expéditeur.  
Un geste jamais accompli... qui coûterait trop cher en conséquences... on ne répond ni verbalement ni physiquement à Mello.  
La pause est terminée et le groupe d'enfants regagne les salles de classes. Mello se trouve en queue de peloton. Il en profite pour attraper les cheveux d'un camarade plus jeune.  
"Mello..." intervient le directeur en libérant les cheveux du gamin de la poigne du blond.  
"Hein ?"  
"Et toi aussi Near. Venez dans mes appartements."

"Que se passe-t-il, Roger ?"  
"L. est mort."


	8. Keehl me before I kill you

_Chapitre 8 : Keehl me... before I kill you_

Un gant. Puis l'autre. Ajustés juste comme il faut ; un peu plus court que le poignet.  
L'indispensable tablette de chocolat dans une poche de la veste...  
Et la touche finale : le rosaire.  
Croyant ? Possible. Si l'on pense que la religion est affaire de style.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Le jour pour lequel il a œuvré durant des années...  
Il ne laisserait rien au monde s'interposer dans ses projets.  
Il prend une profonde inspiration.  
"OK. Aujourd'hui tu leur en mets plein la vue."

L'assemblée est houleuse, on hurle, on insulte, on menace même d'une ou plusieurs armes.  
Tel le Joker de Batman, Mello fait son entrée. Le silence, percutant, poursuivi d'un tumulte duquel l'on peut distinguer un vague : "Hé ! c'est pas Halloween aujourd'hui, mon gars !"  
"Messieurs. J'ai la profonde conviction que Kira vous ennuie. Qui ne serait pas ennuyé par ce guignol qui ne songe qu'à imposer sa propre vision de la justice ?"  
Il s'installe à son aise sur un fauteuil libre et impose immédiatement ce qui sera sa "marque de fabrique" : croquer dans une tablette de chocolat brute.  
"Ne nous égarons pas, Messieurs. Ne prenons pas Kira pour ce qu'il n'est pas, à savoir un dieu. Et quand bien même il s'agirait d'un être doté d'un don particulier, gardons présent à l'esprit que toute forme de vie possède une faille."  
"Et c'est un petit bouffeur de chocolat qui va lui flanquer une raclée, à Kira ?!" grogne le boss d'un gang.  
"Le petit bouffeur de chocolat a déjà un plan. Et il peut vous assurer que la fin de Kira et du règne qu'il a cherché à imposer est proche." affirme le blond, plein d'assurance.  
"Des paroles ! qui tu es, d'abord ?!"  
"Qu'importe. Il est de notoriété que la mafia ne parvient pas à arrêter Kira." laisse-t-il volontairement échapper.  
Cette remarque lui vaut d'être mis en joue par l'un des boss.  
Devant cette montée d'agressivité, Mello hausse les épaules, croque dans sa tablette puis : "Vous pourrez me tuer si j'échoue dans ma tâche. Qu'avez-vous à perdre ?"  
"Hmm... il a raison."  
"Enfin un homme sensé. Sauf votre respect, Messieurs." renchérit Mello.  
"Je pense que nous pouvons lever la séance. Rod, tu te débrouilles avec le gus. Prochaine réunion le 28 septembre dans la salle attenante à la cuisine de l'hôtel Sunset."  
Les hommes quittent un à un la pièce, parfois un regard hargneux vient chatouiller les sens de Mello. Ce dernier finit sa tablette en se léchant les doigts gantés.  
Celui que l'on surnomme Rod Ross s'assoit en face de Mello : "Parle-moi un peu de ton plan."

Pour Mello, le milieu est un nouveau terrain de jeu, avec ses règles inviolables - quoique... - et son ambiance particulière de suspicion générale, de plans machiavéliques, d'hypocrisie constante, de trafics en tout genre.  
On ne peut pas dire que Mello s'y sente d'emblée à l'aise ; il s'y est accommodé avec cette capacité d'adaptation tenant du caméléon.  
"J'ai toujours dit que nous avions besoin de sang neuf !" lui a confirmé Rod Ross. Mais Rod n'agit pas par désintérêt... en effet, jugeant le plan de Mello pour faire chuter Kira - ou plutôt s'approprier son pouvoir destructeur - aussi ingénieux qu'acceptable, le chef de gang vise également à faire tomber le parrain. Aucun problème pour Mello. Voilà qui plaît à Rod. Et quand bien même Mello échouerait ou chercherait à trahir le plan de base, Rod aurait tôt fait de refroidir le corps du jeune blond...  
Mello joue donc à un jeu extrêmement dangereux. Mais la montée d'adrénaline ne contribue qu'à motiver davantage celui que l'on qualifie comme "la dernière carte de la mafia".

En même temps que son plan, Mello peaufine son style : il opte à présent pour des vêtements faits de cuir ou de vinyle exclusivement, qui moulent son corps sec.  
De ses cheveux blonds, l'orphelin rebelle de la Wammy's a toujours pris un soin jaloux.  
Mello emprunte également une attitude ambiguë, déroutante, imprévisible composée de gestes plus ou moins obscènes voire gênants.  
Rapidement, celui dont on se moquait ouvertement voilà quelques semaines devient objet de curiosité déplacée, teintée de crainte.  
Le blond demeure attentif aux faits qui ne trompent pas : il suffit que des hommes du clan perçoivent son pas dans le couloir, que le silence s'installe et qu'il se raidissent dans leurs costumes.  
Du haut de son mètre 71, Mello domine psychologiquement des gaillards de près de 2 mètres. Voilà qui est amusant à voir !...

Finalement, Rod a ajourné le plan initial de Mello, son ambition étant de faire d'abord tomber le parrain. Car Rod a des choses à se reprocher... des actes dont il devra subir les conséquences tôt ou tard. Partant du principe que la meilleure des défenses demeure l'attaque... Mello se met à élaborer un plan qui lui vaudra le soutien total de Rod dans son projet secret de capturer Kira.

Le bruit court... enfle. Un des boss aurait été contacté par Kira pour effacer le parrain. Commence alors une vaste boucherie. Los Angeles est plongé dans un bain de sang.  
"Regarde-les, ces abrutis..." s'amuse Rod.  
Mello lève les yeux, tablette de chocolat croquant sous les dents : "Ce qu'une simple rumeur est capable de déclencher..."  
"Que fait-on maintenant, Mello ?"  
"Compose le numéro du grand chef. Je m'occupe du reste."

"Le deal est simple : nous savons précisément lequel d'entre nous a vendu son âme au diable. Naturellement, je ne peux délivrer cette information d'une importance capitale par téléphone. Je propose donc que nous nous rencontrions." Le blond attrape une feuille pour noter l'adresse.  
Mello déballe une tablette de chocolat après avoir coupé la communication. Il sent perceptiblement que tous les regards convergent vers lui.  
Il conserve volontairement le silence, histoire de prolonger ce moment des plus jouissifs.

Il est là, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de gardes du corps...  
L'intouchable patron de la pègre, celui dont même Kira n'a pas réussi obtenir la tête.  
Mello s'installe sur un fauteuil, de manière fort irrespectueuse, affalé de travers, jambe battant dans le vide.  
"Autant dire que si l'information est fausse... tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant."  
"Étrangement, je me dis qu'il me reste de nombreuses années à vivre." rétorque immédiatement le blond insolent.  
"Donne-moi le nom."  
"Tss tss tss... ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne."  
Le poing de l'homme se serre.  
Habité par un calme déconcertant, Mello sort un petit objet de la poche.  
A dire vrai, la pièce est minée d'explosifs - la nouvelle lubie de Mello - excepté de son côté. Il a longuement étudié de quelle manière s'échapper de la pièce sans subir le moindre dommage.  
Ce plan est impeccable : pas de traces, aucune preuve, aucun corps dont il faut se débarrasser.

Mello regarde les flammes danser, rongeant tout le bâtiment.  
"Certains jeux sont vraiment dangereux... j'espère ne jamais finir ainsi." songe-t-il, pris soudain d'un certain effroi.

Comme escompté, Mello se retrouve avec Rod à sa botte.  
"... naturellement si l'idée te venait de me doubler..." siffle une voix menaçante que Mello dissipe immédiatement : "... Je préfère penser que diriger. Il va sans dire que je t'abandonne le rôle de chef sans le moindre regret."  
Une poignée de mains : "Affaire conclue. Bienvenue dans l'enfer du vice." approuva Rod, sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

FIN.


End file.
